Katana Goodwin, Dancer
by Unique-Queeen
Summary: Katana Goodwin, grew up in a poor family. She loved to dance! Her parents died which meant she had to live with her rich Aunt in Kansas City soon after she got excepted in the school of dance then got the opportunity to go to Australia to the Dance Academy. She meets new enemies, friends, lovers & NEW experiences. (Lemons maybe later)
1. Good Luck

**Note: This is my first fan fiction ever and my first time writing a story. I sent links so you could see the characters! So be welcomed to send me feedback.**

**Amandla Stenberg is playing Katana's charcter **

**Chloe Mortez is playing Allyanna's character**

**Nikki Reed is playing Sarah's character**

**Chris Pine is playing the coach, kyle.**

**Prologue **

I started dancing when I was three years old. I would go to the playground close by and flip on the balance beam, swing on the bars, Dance to the music playing loud from the houses. As I grew, the steps, tumbles, and twirls became natural for me. I could do a Back triple full and jump into a back 900 and hit a split in my sleep. My mom and Dad were dancers also. I was born at St. Mary's hospital in Madison, WI. I grew up at a public middle school with my closest friend Christina. I known her since the first day of Kindergarten.

On my 13th birthday, I heard the most exciting news. My brother was going off to the University of Wisconsin. I was so proud of him. My parents were too. This meant he would have a better chance of having a successful life unlike my parents did. The best part about it is that he got a scholarship that would make up all 4 years, My brother was always committed to school. That day my parents and brother went down to drive my brother to the campus. Next you know I was interrupted from my sleepover with Christina, by a knock at the door. We were eating pizza and watching scary movies, it was the best birthday ever. I walked to the door looking through the peep hole. "Chris, its police officer" I told my friend. The woman cop had short blonde hair. I opened the door and looked at the her with watery eyes.. I thought to myself "_am I going to jail?, did I do something wrong? _ "Katana, I'm so sorry." the officer told me looking into my big brown eyes. "Your family was in a accident today and-" I cut her off as the tears poured down my face.

"A- Are you.. telling me.. that my family is dead?" My voice cracked.

"You have to come with me, We've got everything figured out but your half brother might be fine, he's in the hospital."

The flashback of that moment always sticks to my brain but thank god my brother is okay. I never was told that he was my half brother until that day, but I was stupid not to know because my dad is white and my mothers mixed with black and white but Riley looked fully white, while I was the one with the darker skin.

The police told me that I would be living with my Aunt on my fathers side in Kansas City. Their went the start of my brand new life.

A link to the picture of Katana:  media/nick2012/kca2012_amandlastenberg_.jpg)

**Chapter 1: Good luck**

**KATANA'S POV**

I got my bags from the car and stepped up the steps of the beautiful gigantic house. I took a deep breathe before ringing the doorbell. "Don't worry, she'll love you" the man said from behind me getting the rest of my luggage.

I put on a weak smile, and pushed the button. The doorbell rang a cute little jingle. My Aunt answered the door with a warm smile. She was really, really pretty and she reminded me of my dad. They were like twins. She had her long brown hair and pale skin with a mole on her lip, she looked about 25 years old. "Come In, Come In!" She guided me into the room. "Thanks Mister" She smiled at the man who led me to the door.

"Oh My God, Your house is incredible!" I exclaimed. I walked in the room and sat my luggage down. She had a flat screen TV, red couches, glass windows, and decorations. I couldn't wait to see the rest.

"Do you like? How about we take your luggage up to your room Katana." She laughed. I couldn't wait to see my room. I've never really had a room before. My bed was in the living room at my old house. I followed her into the room with a white door with little crystals on it spelling my name. I opened the door and the room had pink walls and black dressers with pictures of my family on it. The drawers were already filled with clothing, so was the closet. I had shoes and jewelry and a flat screen TV and had my own bathroom.

"I don't know how to thank you." I said shockingly.

"Don't. You deserve It." She reached in her pocket and took out a IPhone with a purple case. "And please get rid of the flip phone." she handed me the IPhone. I smirked.

"Um, Excuse me, can I take a walk outside please?"

"Of course! Don't be long Hun." she said a little worried. I walked down the stairs out the front door. The neighborhood was so pretty and rich. I didn't even know if I could handle all of this. As I walked I my eye caught one of the best dance schools in the U.S. I didn't even know it was in Kansas. The thought of that got butterflies in my stomach. But I was happy, maybe I would ask my aunt about that but.. that's so overrated like she been giving me everything. I couldn't ask her for anything else. I began walking but there was something so wrong. It was like a magnetic force pulling me toward that school I just had to say something. I ran into the lot of the school. It was a man at the door.

"Hello , do you need something?'

"Um.. Uh..'' I choked on my words. I felt much more confident organizing the plan in my head.

"Are you okay Hun?"

"Uh yeah, Do you have you have like uh , uh, uh sign up place for this uh place?" my heart dropped down to my stomach.

"Oh Yes! Audition day starts next week Monday, for top 5 spots. 6:00am." My eyes lit up, I ran back to my Aunts as fast as I could. I walked in without even knocking.

"I'm back!" I yelled over dramatically.

"what are you so excited about?" Aunt Sarah laughed coming from the kitchen.

"That dance school is having auditions tomorrow , can I please, please, please, please-"

"Okay, Okay, slow down honey, we can talk about this over dinner. I made shrimp salad with a side of mash potatoes. So take a seat dinners all ready."

"We eat dinner at a table together? I never did this before." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"well you'll start Katy" she sat the plate down in front of me. It looks really good, and I am starving. I lifted to put the food in my mouth.

"Ah! Katana ? Don't you pray before you eat?"

"Well, Not really, No..."

"Bow your head." I did as she pleased. "God is good, god is great, let us thank him for our food, by our hands thank you lord, Amen." she smiled. "Enjoy."

It was silent for a couple of minutes so I decided to break the silence and tell her about the auditions next week. "So, Sarah.-"

"Aunt Sarah" she corrected.

"Okay, I was wondering could I go to the auditions next week on Monday for the dance school."

"Sure, what time? Do you have a dance prepared for this audition, is this afterschool... Grade School?

that's the first day at your new high school?"

"Wait, What? I just got here.."

"I'm trying get things back on track making you feel way comfortable don't worry, everything will be just fine."

"Its just that My whole life All I wanted to do was dance and its like my escape from the strategy that happened last month with my parents."

"Okay, I 100% understand lets get you ready for your audition and after that its school baby girl !"

"Yay... School."

Aunt Sarah's Character:  . /2009/05/thirteen_premiere_ 

**SARAHS POV**

"Wake Up Hun Time for your big day!" I pulled the covers from her face gently.

"Five more minutes mom" she yawned as she pulled her pink covers back over her head. Well that was weird.. I feel so bad.. I thought it was a good Idea not to talk about the incident in front of her unless she brought it up.

"Okay, Baby Girl," I Put her some clothes that I bought on the bed for her audition today. ( . ) and a loose half short to go over her sport bra. I left the room to let her dress her self. I packed her a bag with her water bottle, towel, and deodorant. She came out of her room 30minutes later with her hair braided up into a bun( . ).

"You look super cute babes! Ready?" I handed her the bag and grabbed my keys.

"Ready!" She said with huge smile on her face.

We got into my Pink BMW and backed out of the garage. Katana turned the radio up to 93.1. "Oh My God, I love this song!" She exclaimed, _"Oh my god, look at that face, you look like, my next mistake..."_

"Whoa, Not only can you only dance, but you can sing! What else can you do?" I laughed but seriously she's super talented.

We pulled into the parking lot seconds later. A line of girls standing outside. "ready babes?"

"No, maybe we should just go." she said shamelessly.

"Katana Goodwin, I know your not telling me that you're giving up!" She rolled her eyes at me. "The Goodwin family never gives up! Now you better go in there like you're the number 1 bitch that was ever made.!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I motivated her.

"Yeah!"

KATANNAS POV

We waited in line until I got my number . I pined the number to my back of my sports bra. I got number 35.

We watched the girls perform for the 5 spots that were open.

"Number 36 Allyanna Stevens! Please make your way toward the stage. Next after 36 is number 35!" the judges announced. She wimped her blonde ponytail to the middle of the stage with a hot pink leotard (Allyanna's Character: . /-lohK9OLChmQ/UwHu4bJmKbI/AAAAAAAADrs/XIAAo7tu4w0/s1600/Chloe+Grace+Moretz+(31).jpg)

My heart ached, My palms were sweaty as hell. As I watched number 36's audition, I lost part of my confidence. (Allyanna's Performance routine:  /L1rRgqdkRS8)she walked off the stage and bumped into me. "Bring It, Baby Girl," she laughed and all the rest of her friends.

Number 35 Katana Goodwin! Please make your way toward the stage. Next after 35 is number 34!"

I took a deep breathe and walked to the middle of the stage. It was silent for which felt like hours. "This is for you Mom, Dad, and Riley," I whispered to myself. "Okay, I'm ready!" I said trying to ignore that girl and her friends calling me names. (Katanna's audition routine:  /MQ64mVlkYwc?t=35s)

I had a big smile on my face and I walked off the stage.

"That was perfect! You did great baby girl" my Aunt hugged me.

"Thanks Aunt Sarah, and can you please not call me baby Girl Anymore and nobody's perfect."

We watched the rest of the auditions, until the judges had their top 5 girls who were joining the dance school.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Thank You For Taking Time out of your day and auditioning for the 5 spots. All 200 of you girls did an Amazing Job but only 5 of you will start class with us next week." The man paused while the lady passed in five not cards that revealed the 5 top girls. I really, really need to be in this school. Me and my Aunt held each others hands as tight as we could and fingers crossed.

"And the 5 top girl are... Amber Leona, Regina Lambert, Lily Lawrence, and Allyanna Stevens.. Thank you." The man smiled. My eyes became big. _WHAT THE FUC-. The man cut my thought off to continue his speech _"and oops almost forgot one Katana Goodwin! Congratulation's Girls please come to the front." I heard lots of loud clapping and some whining from the audience.

"I did It? I did it. I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now lets go to the front." She smiled.

We made our way to the front meeting that same man from last time.

"Hello Girls, I just wanted to say congratulations and that next week class will start here and you will be going to a private school. All this information will be in this booklet, and handout." He hands the papers out the our guardians. "Oh, yeah and by the way, I'm Kyle Navy, your new dance coach. You girls have a nice day. See you Monday." He smiled directly at me. SO he does remember me!


	2. First Days

**Chapter 2: First Time**

Me and aunt Sarah had just got back from the auditions I got out my shower, my hair wet and curly. Aunt Sarah put my clothes on the bed. Red skinny jeans, black superman tank top and my blue converse(Outfit .it/mewprc-l-610x610-shirt-come+bro-vans-superman-mtv-lips-tank-hipster-jeans-gray+ ), I got dressed and my Aunt Sarah did my hair and Make up. She flat ironed the back and the top part of my hair was flat ironed but in a ponytail she curled the end of my hair. "Babes you look super cute! Don't give any boys any attention!" I laughed at her comment, then grabbed my backpack and IPhone. We pulled out of the garage in My Aunts awesome BMW, hopefully she'll give it to me in 2 years. I put on my blue beats by dre headphones on and listened to my favorite songs and sang along, _"How soon do we forget how we felt, dealing with emotions that never left.."_ I started dancing to the music in my seat. Then was interrupted by my Aunt taking my headphones off. "Hey!"

"It's rude to do that, maybe i wanna listen to music too." she whined. I plugged my phone up to the cars radio. "Happy?!" We both laughed and started singing,

_"Cause if the water dries up and the moon stops/starts shining"_

"You're singing the wrong words Aunt !" I laughed out loud, "Its If the water dries up and the moon STOPS shining."

"Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm positive Auntie."

"Whatever Baby Gir- Katy, why cant I call you that?"

"I'm not a baby." I changed the song on my IPhone to change the subject! Blank space 3

"I would love to sing this with you but we're here" My Aunt Smiled. I looked outside my window, I noticed all the kids had red, white and black uniforms. Aunt Sarah parked right in front of the school Buckner Hall High School. "Go straight to the office Hun, you'll be fine, you're are a likable person. Love you."

I took a deep breathe and got out the car, "Bye." I thought saying I love you back would be weird right now. I walked in the school. The school was big and expensive looking. I had no idea where the office was, so i followed the arrows on the wall, I finally found the office and it was a man sitting in a chair. He looked like the man on the statue outside.

"You must be Katana Goodwin, the 14 year old Sophomore."

"Yeah, that's me" I put on a weak smile.

"Well, here is your locker combination, a map of the school and your schedule." He smiled at me, like he hated his life.

"Thank you" i walked out the room to read my schedule. Its was like 11 a clock so my class is.. science, with classroom 69. Okay. i looked on my map to find my class room. ughh.. this is gonna take forever...

I looked around the whole school for about 15 minutes until i finally found classroom 69, Okay. The door was open so i walked in. "And who are you?" The old wrinkly teacher said, the class turned to look at me.

"Ugh, Ugh.."

"Do you know how to talk sweetie?"

"Yes, Miss. My name is Katana Goodwin. I'm new..."

"Oh well, come introduce yourself to the class." She told me. Really! This is some bull ! I slowly walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Katana and I go by Katy. I just moved here with my Aunt, and I'm a Dancer, I cam-" I got cut off by a girl with light brown wavy hair and she had gray eyes. "Why do you live with your Aunt?" she said jokingly.

"That's none of your business Simone!" the teacher stood up for me.

"No, its fine. My parents died in a accident." It got silent, "Can I sit down now?''

"I'm so sorry, I was just wondering why, your parents wouldn't want you, your like super pretty." Simone said. I could hear boys in the class whispering and agreeing that I was pretty and hot.

''You can sit down now.. Take a seat by Bay, Please. Bay raise your hand."

I took a seat to the empty seat at the back of the class by this "Bay". What type of name was bay? I just smiled at her softly.

**BAYS POV**

I heard about this girl around school last week that she was transferring, My ex-boyfriend, Liam told me she was a 14 year old sophomore, so i bet she's like really smart. Maybe if we become friends, she do my homework or something. "Hey, Katana" I smiled.

"Hey, Bay Is it?" she smiled.

"yeah"

"Cute name."

"Yeah, thanks.. So, do you have any friends at this school yet?" she asked me.

"Not really, you maybe?" she replied in more an answer than a statement.

"Yeah, we're friends, you wanna sit together at lunch? I could introduce you to some of my friends, not that I have a lot here. I'm actually transferring tomorrow... Hey! you should transfer too!" I told her. That would be awesome because I have way more friends at Buckner, like my boyfriend Emmett and my sister Daphne and yeah.

"I'll have to ask my Aunt, I'm only staying in school about a week."

"Well you better hurry because they're doing a pilot program at Carlton. Its a Deaf school, oh but you have to be living or related to Deaf people." Damn it.

"Actually, I'm Deaf In my Right ear. Does that count?"

"Yeah, Come to my house after school and we can get you registered like today."

"Cool."

**KATY'S POV**

Oh My God! She talks so freaking much. but Shes cool i guess i really need a friend right now. The bell rang.

"Hey Bay, whats your next class?"

"It's lunch next , all the grades have lunch together. You should call your mom and ask her about the transfer at lunch and could you stay over for a little bit. Am i talking to much. sorry but you should do that. Lets go."

''Yeah okay," maybe this'll be fun. I just smiled at her and tried to ignore the fact that she said mom but she probably forgot. she replied back with a smile. She grabbed my hand and we went outside.

"Hey, Wilke !"

"Hey, Bay. Ooh, who's this?" He smiled at me very awkwardly.

"This is Katana aka Katy"

"Well, Hello Katana aka Katy!"

"Hi.. Wilke?" This guy was cute but very weird and his name was way weirder than Bays.

"This is my brothers best friend Katy."

"Oh that's cool, nice to meet you." It was an awkward silence between me and bay as we walked. "So, Wilke's your only friend? No, but i don't have a lot of friends here at school"

"What about your ex Liam and Simone''

"I guess we're friends but Simone used to be my friend but she's a bully, and a brain washer. Don't be friends with her. Well you can, im just warning you Katana''

"Okay, Well how bout you go get your lunch and i'll text my aunt."

"sure," she agreed.

TEXT MESSAGE

Me: Hey Auntie Sarah.

Aunt: Hey babe. Is everything okay?

Me: Yeah, Of course, I made a friend and she wanted to know if I could come over after school.

Aunt: Sure. Friends address?

Me: Uh, I'll let you know.

Aunt: Okay, but I don't mind Hun.

The day went by pretty fast and it was boring, boys kept trying to talk to me too, I still couldn't wait to go to dance school.

me and Bay went to her car. she had a big blue car. I liked it , it was very unique. "Nice car Bay"

"Thanks, I got it for my birthday."

It was silent so I turned on the radio, Ed Sheeran Don't was playing. "Oh My Gosh! This is my song, i sang along _"I been away for months until our paths crossed again"_

"Whoa, you can sing" Bay laughed.

"Sing with me!"

_"Don't fuck with my love. That heart is so cold. All over my home. I don't wanna know that babe. Ah lahmlahlah. Don't fuck with my love. I told her she knows. Take aim and reload. I don't wanna know that babe. Ah lahmlahlah."_ Me and Bay song the whole way to her house and laughed. She was like my new best friend.

"I'm Homeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed.

"Nice House"

"Yeah."

"So, wheres your parents?" I asked

"My mom should be here and my dads probably at work, we should start registering you so you can go to school with me tomorrow."

Bays mom came downstairs, "Hey, Bay How was school? Oh, and who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Katana" she introduced me to her mom.

"Hey, Ms. Kennish, it's really nice to meet you"

"Oh, call me Kathryn! Daphne should be here any minute." Kathryn smiled.

"Sure, Mom. Thank you" Bay Answered. Kathryn walked toward the kitchen.

"Daphne. Your sister, right?" I wondered

"Yeah something like that. Shes me in another life."

"Okay?" I had no idea what she meant. I think that means, she was adopted.

"Uh follow me." She pulled me upstairs to her bedroom. My room was much bigger than hers but her room looked so much better than mine. Shes has art everywhere. Bay pulled out her laptop and started registering me to be in the pilot program and asking me all these questions.

"Are you an Artist?"

"Yeah, that's my inspiration."

"I'd love to see some."

"And I'd love to see you dance." she smiled.

I text my Aunt and told her that I got into the pilot program. for the rest of the week. i tried to explain to her in the most innocent way and she always ends up saying No. But Oh well. Bay took me down stairs to show me her art. it was amazing she had talent. We set in her Art studio an ate our sandwiches that Kathryn made 'delic'. Bay told me about the switch between her and Daphne. "Wow, did you guys find out, which doctor switched you two?"

"My moms are working on it.. So I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." I knew where this was heading, but I didn't mind. I felt totally comfortable around Bay. "You wanna know what happen with my parents?"

"Yeah"

"Well, my brother was going off to college and my mom and dad decided to take him there to spend time with him before he left. It was my birthday, so i said go on ahead, i'll be here. And I- I" The tears started to come down my face.

"Oh please don't cry" Bay hugged me.

"I didn't even say bye to them, they said they would be right back. Then the officer came to the door that night and told me that my parents were dead. My brother was in a coma. I watched him in the hospital for a couple of days and I wasn't there to see him when he woke up." Bay hugged me again. "Hahaha, thank you Bay, its feels really good to get that off my shoulders, My brothers back in college we talk on the phone everyday."

We started back talking about her and Emmett then got interrupted by a knock on the wall of the garage aka Bays Art studio. It was a boy, he smiled and went to hug Bay.

"This must be Emmett" I said to Bay, I looked Directly at Emmett like Bay said to do and signed "Nice To Meet you Emmett, I heard lots about you" i smiled at Bay.

He signed something to me and mouthed the words. He said, "hello Katana, Bay told me about you too." He smiled. Then they taught me how to sign my name. After that i got introduced to Daphne and she could read lips really well and she speaks. I told her about how iwaas deaf in my right eye. and they all wanted to see me dance. I told them maybe when i have my first performance, they should come. Bay and Daphne drove me home that night.

"Thanks for having me over, I had fun."

"No problem, Wow, Your house is way bigger than ours, but i'll call you tomorrow, Bye"

"Bye" I really didn't want them to go, I haven't had that much fun in a while.

A week Later

I started getting ready for my first day of class it starts at 6:00. I took a shower and put my hair into a nice perfect bun brushed my teeth. Then I put on my sports clothing, some black spanks and a black sports bra. I got my bag together with my water, deodorant an towel. I put on my sweater and grabbed my towel. I went in the kitchen to eat toash and some eggs my Aunt Sarah prepared for me.

"Thank you Aunt Sarah"

"No problem Honey, You could've slept a little longer."

"Oh, I wanted to walk, instead" I replied.

"Okay," she kissed my forehead.

After breakfast I got my things and went out the door . I took the long way around and started jogging. I turned my headphones up and played my famous playlist and song along not caring who could hear me, i never could help myself when it came to music. I felt like I was at my happy place.(Katana's dancing while taking a jog and her imagination: /zm9yiYC7Nqg) My music stopped and my phone ringer came on.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katy"

"Hey Bay, Good morning"

"Goodmorning, i just wanted to say goodluck, and never give up."

"Thank you, I'll see you later okay, Love you Bay."

"I Love you to Katy"

**BAYS POV**

Katana was officially my best friend just with one week of knowing her. The best friend I ever had. We understand each other and i love being around her. so I decided to call earlier in the morning. After me and Daphne got ready for school , Emmett picked up that morning and gave me a ride on his motorcycle to school. I really wish Katy could come to school with us. Her an d Emmett were close too. She doesn't think i know but her birthday is in 3 weeks and we're throwing her a surprise party, everybody's in on it, even her Aunt. And we contacted her brother hes coming to. It was Emmett's Idea, even though Emmett doesn't know about know about her parents. but I can't wait, it'll be perfect, we just have to figure stuff out about her and this will give her a chance to meet new people in the neighborhood.

KATANA'S POV

I walked into the School Of Dance and went up to the front counter.

"Hi, who are you miss?" she asked me.

"Katana Goodwin, I have class here." She smiled gently and started typing on her computer.

"Ah Yes, down the hall, go to your left until you see door number 11."

I did as she said and went down the hall and left until i found number 11.

"Katana your here" the coach was there warming up, "put your bags down to the wall and start stretching." I walked over my bag against the wall noticed a purple bag also against the wall.

"Okay, coach everyones here" a squilling blonde girl came runniing in, with 3 other girls behind her. (3 girls- . . )

"Oh god," i whispered under my breathe.

"Girls, gather around" coach commanded. We all did as said.

"Ooooh, Hey Baby Girl" Allyanna laughed. i just ignored her.

"Girls, i want you to be as comfortable around each other as possible, you will be competing against other girl groups here and in other states. and then after that you will compete against each other to see who gets transferred to Australia's Dance Academy at the end of the year. We will being going to gatherings, parties, and there will be lots of performances. Our first performance is at the School Of Dance where all the students here will be performing and will be doing a required group performance and if you wish to you can sign up to do also do a solo and ALL of your performances reflect on your chance of going to Australia." The coach announced. I raised my hand.

"Yes Katana?"

"When is the party and the performance? And when are the rest of the girls coming, that's already been here."

"The performance is in 6 days and the rest of the girls are coming tomorrow, we just wanted you girls to be comfortable on your first day." he smiled at me.

"Will their be boys there at this party?" Blondy blurted without even raising her hand.

"Ugh Yes, Lots. and girls please bring your family and friend and dress nice." he took a deep breathe, "before we start, lets get to know each other, get in a circle and I want you to say your name then ask another in the circle a question about yourself."

"Ooh, I'll go first, My name Allyanna and I wanna ask Baby Girl a question. Why are you living with Aunt? Are your parents crackheads?" The girls laughed at her question.

"Allyanna, another word like that you won't be performing." the coached argued.

"its okay coach, and no, my parents are dead. My name is Katana, Whats your favorite movie?" i turned to girl next to me. she smiled,

"Divergent."

"Mine too." I smiled back

"I'm Amber, and.."

we finished are little group session and began doing learning the dance steps to this contemporary hip hop jazz dance.

''Katana you should be captain of this dance team, that means your're the leader, you call the shots, and your in front. You're a role model," Coach told me, i heard Allyanna growl in jealousy . I had a feeling he let me lead because he felt bad for me.

After class I grabbed my bag and carried my sweater then went into the hall to sign up for the solo performance. i stood in line behind a boy,(picture of boy: /images/M/MV5BMjQwNTQ4NDAyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTUzNTY0MjE ._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg) when he turned around to hand me the pen. he gave me a big smile.

"Hi, are you new here?" He asked me. I took the pen from him.

"Ugh yeah, i auditioned for the 5 spots last week"

"Congrats, so your doing a solo piece?"

"Ha, yeah apparently." i put the pen down and got out of line.

"So, do you have any friends here yet?"

"Nope, not really"

"I'll be your friend'

"Look, your cute and sweet and all but..." The boy looked me with his soft blue eyes.

"you think i'm cute?" I blushed at his question and turned my head

"My friends are waiting for me, outside"

"I'm going outside to, So we're going the same way." I smiled weakly. and he grinned at me largely. I opened the the door to see Bay Emmett, and Daphne.

"Hey guys" I started running toward them until that guy grabbed my arm.

"Bye, Katana, Good luck at the performance" he looked deeply into my brown eyes and i looked deeply into his blue ones

"how do you know my name, are you really that desperate?"

"I saw you write your name on the solo sign up, you know the one you write your first and last name on it and your phone number." He winked

"Oh, Sorry," That was so stupid Katana, you messed up with the cute guy. "Whats your name?"

"Aiden, Ill call you."

I ran up to the and hopped in the back seat with Emmett.

"Whos that?" Emmett mouthed.

"Some guy," i tried to sign but its not very good yet.

"Some guy? Hes super cute Katy!" Bay exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is cute."

"hes so so'' Emmett signed with a smiled.

"Whatever, but guys there's a party at my school and im performing with my group and doing a solo. Are you guys coming? And make sure you dress nice and bring whoever. "

All of them were excited to come! I actually couldn't wait but they dropped me off at home because they had a "after school assembly" at Carlton and my aunt had to work over time. Yeah right. But I didn't bother asking. I went upstairs to my room and washed up. Then put on my white sports bra and gray leggings. I ate a bag of chips and watched Titanic for an half an hour. "Ding," my phone vibrated .

"Ughhhh, I really dont feel like talking to people right now."

Unknown Number: 816-980-5687

"Hello K to the T !"

"Who's this?"

"U knw who,"

"I really Don't" They're right, i do know who it is.

"Think About It," He told me. I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, r u busy?"

"MayB, Whats Up?"

"Bored, stuck in the house, cinda of wanna get outta here."

"I'll pick u up."

"Your like 14, you don't even have a car"

"haha 15, actually"

"ha, whatever, I live in Buckner Valley

"I live close, Omw. ;p"

I didn't reply after that. I put on my loose fitting red crop top and put on my red high top converse, did my make up and grabbed my bag with my money keys hone in it.

The cute little doorbell jingle came on, must be Aiden.

I ran downstairs and opened the door .

"Bay Emmett! What are you guys doing here?"

"just to hang ou-" i cut them off seeing Aiden walk up behind them.

"Oh, Hey Aiden." I greeted from behind my two best friends.

"Oh, I didn't know you company, Katana! We would've came by later.'' bay admitted.

"Act-" Aiden cut me off.

"No, its totally fine, I'd love to meet Katana's friends, you guys should come with us. Is that okay Katy?"

"Yeah, Of Course."I smiled at Aiden.

"Uhh, Aiden, these are my best friends, Bay and Emmett, Bay and Emmett this is my .. uhh .. my uhh.."

"Your Crush?" Bay laughed.

I smiled of embarrassment, then Aiden laughed and grabbed my hand, oh god i was in heaven. We all started walking not knowing where we were going.

"So, Aiden, Katy, where are we going ?"

Me and Aiden looked at each other. "Ooh how bout the bowling alley?!"Aiden exclaimed.

"Yeah, perfect!" I agreed.

"How long of a walk is that," Bay asked in a exhausted voice.

"Uhh, bout a mile, not that long."

Emmett signed to Bay, something I couldn't fulling catch, something about dancers.

"What did he say?" Aiden asked Bay.

"He said Dancers never get exhausted do they?" We all started laughing.

"Emmett you should know. you dance" I chuckled.

He shook his head and grinned, then started moon walking and doing spins. We all clapped for him and cheered him on.

'Really Emmett watch this!"Bay shouted and started doing this stupid little dance. We all laughed our asses off . I decided to join in the dance. I spinned around on my left foot, putting my right one all the way to head and then did a no handed round of then a no handed back flip back to back. The 3 of them got loud, i could tell Aiden was surprised.

"Ooh, can you beat that Aiden?!" Bay Shouted at Aiden. Aiden walked toward me and looked down at me, where our lips were centimeters away.

"Is this turning in to a dance battle Katana Goodwin"

"Might be " I laughed. I turned the music up on my phone. Aiden slid towards my feet so i would back up and started doing tricks on his hands and doing twirls. My first time ever seeing him dance, and wow he was amazing.

**AIDEN'S POV**

It was obvious I would've won that battle but Katana was just looking so pretty i just let her win on purpose. but she was amazing, i couldn't wait to see her performance in a couple days and i hope Emmett and Bay go, they're really cool people and funny. We made our to the bowling alley.

"See guys it wasn't that bad of a walk," I admitted. Me and Katy walked hand in hand through the doors, we bought our shoes got pizza, and started our game of bowling.

"Kay , I guess, i'll go first. Me and Bay, Against you and Emmett" Katy explained. Her voice was so perfect, im so happy im here with her. She held the ball with two hands and rolled it from between her legs and got a strike.

"Okay, whatever. You girls still suck. " i joked.

Emmett and me were on a role we basically had a strike every time.

Bay, literally sucked at bowling.. haha she was really bad.

Katana turn was up again. Me and Emmett were making her laugh trying to make her choke. When she turned around to look at us the expression on her face came from happy to mad real quick. she rolled the ball and the ball went directly in the gutter. I went up, to her, and grabbed her hand to sit next to me. "Katana, are you okay?" I asked. Bay and Emmett went over to comfort her too. I have no idea what could been wrong with her.

She turned to look at me , "that's whats wrong with me ," she pointed behind. I turned to see Allyanna and her little whore crew.

"What about her?"

"Oh my god ! Hey Baby Girl... Your here..!" Allyanna exclaimed. As she walked toward Katana. "No way... Are you guys on a date or something? You don't know anything About Aiden." She laughed,"But seriously he's a fucking man whore."

"Allyanna, just leave me alone" Katana said pushed Allyanna to the side of her.

"I'm just trying to help," She said

"I don't need your help," Katana argued. Her best friends right behind her.

"Katana who's this?" Bay asked in a rude way.

"Im Baby Girls worst nightmare." Allyana answered before Katana did.

"Yeah, right" Bay shouted.

"Bay, it's okay, she just wants to be me," Katy told Bay.

"Katana, nobody wants to be you. I'm better than you. And I wouldn't want crack head parents ... Oh yeah I forgot your parents are fucking dead." Allyanna said directly in Katana's face. Katana's fist started to ball up. I decided to intrude.

"Katana, lets just go," I grabbed her hand.

"Let me go!" She snatched her away from mine and yelled at me.

"Katana," I said.

"Aiden, are you really trying to stick up for her instead of me?" Allyanna laughed.

"Yes, I like her."

"Oh, but we lost our virginity together," Allyanna smiled. Really? Shes so freaking jealous of Katana, anybody could see that. Katana looked at me with watery eyes. Emmett grabbed Katy's hand,

"Come on lets go," Bay said to Katana and Emmett. and they left.

"Your really a bitch!" I yelled at Allyanna.

"Yeah, I'm spoken for for it."

"Allyanna maybe you took it to far" One of the girls behind her said.

"Amber shut up!" She shouted at this Amber.

The girl next to Amber, "Come on lets get out of here, Amber"

"What the hell, you guys are my ride." Allyanna told her two 'best friends'.

"Well, maybe you would have one if you weren't such a bitch," The girl next to Amber said, "Either way Lily's still here."

"Because Lily's a real friend." she smiled at Lily. and Lily smiled back.

"Well, I guess its just us three," She told me.

"No, I'm calling my dad."

**KATANA'S POV**

Emmett signed to me "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Em" I smiled at him. And Bay hugged me.

"I'm going to call my Aunt and ask her to pick us up i'm not in the mood for walking"

"Yeah," Bay and Emmett agreed.

We started walking down the street for awhile until my aunt came.

"Beep, Beep," My Aunt parks on the side of the road.

"Aww, Babe Are you okay?" She hugs me then Bay and Emmett. I laughed.

"Auntie, were fine." We jumped in the car.

"So, what happened Guys?"

"We went out to the bowling alley with Aiden," i started the story, " and then Allyanna showed and told all Aiden's business and said they lost their virginity together."

Bay joined in " And she made fun of her about how her parents are dead.''

We made our way home and me bay and Emmett went upstairs to my room. We put on the movie freaky Friday.

"Emmett pass the popcorn bowl!" told/signed to Emmett. Emmett eats a lot! like its his favorite thing to do. During the movie my phone kept going off, it was Aiden. I just ignored all of them.

The doorbell jingle came on. "I'LL GET IT!" I yelled down to my Aunt. I ran downstairs to open the door and it was the mixed pretty girl Amber and the pretty girl with hazel eyes and light brown hair, Regina aka Gigi. "What are you guys doing here?"

Amber spoke' "We're sorry about what happened earlier and we know Allyana's a bully." I nodded.

The next girl Gigi joined in their little speech, " Me and Allyanna aren't friends anymore and I'm really tired of her telling me what to do and I just wanted to tell you that Aiden's really a good guy. Allyanna and him was a mistake." I nodded again.

"Well, why dont you guys come in." They smiled at me. "Follow me." They followed me upstairs into my room. Bay and Emmett looked at each other in a very confused way. I said an d signed, "This is Amber and Gigi, they're cool."

Emmett nodded his head and smile, Bay, said cool, in agreement. This day actually had a great ending, I'm glad I have good friends.


End file.
